


Hey Jude

by BecaAMM



Series: Father's Week - 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father's Week, Fluff, Gen, Hey Jude, Kid Fic, Parent Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, The Winchester Family, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When Dean was a kid, Mary used to sing him a lullaby every night. Now, it is his time to continue the tradition.





	Hey Jude

“ _Take a sad song and make it better_.” Dean sang in a soft voice to the baby girl in his arms, watching as her green eyes closed and little hand wrapped around his first finger.

Months earlier, he was head over heels when you revealed you were pregnant, and have his daughter with him was a blessing, something he never imagined he could have. She was so precious, so small, and so _his._ Her blonde hair, green eyes and pouty lips were perfectly copied by Chuck from his own face to her, but much more innocent than he could ever be.

Samantha Winchester. Sammy. Sam had blushed so much when he told him her name. He, too, was in love with her with all his heart. How couldn’t he be? She was so perfect.

 _“Remember to let her under your skin.”_ He continued, walking to the nursery they had built in the bunker and carefully stepping inside the room, lowering her to her crib.

It wasn’t his first night doing it and wouldn’t be the last, that he made sure. Sam rarely slept in your arms and not his, even during hunts. He always made sure you two followed him to the cities where they would be working, so he could have the night with his girl.

His brother never questioned his behaviour. Dean was careful, he would never let _anything_ hurt any of you.

 _“Then you begin to make it better.”_ He whispered.

When he was a kid, his mum would sing this song for him every night. Now, it was her song too.

“Dee?” He heard, turning around to see his brother. “She has you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?”

Dean chuckled silently, turning the lights off and leaving just a soft nightlight on.

“She sure does, Sammy.” He looked over to his daughter, smiling when he gazed upon her face. “She sure does.”


End file.
